


my everything

by pastelhajime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Insecurities, Platonic Relationship, canonverse, protective!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelhajime/pseuds/pastelhajime
Summary: Bokuto shook his head again before dropping it onto his lap. "You don't have to do this, you know. This, as in, hanging out with me. I'm fine on my own."
Akaashi gave Bokuto a look. "You think I'm doing this because of you?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!
> 
> this fic is mostly a de-stress sort of thing, mostly because i have pretty bad writers block when it comes to my other iwaoi fic (which you should check out *cough*)
> 
> hope you like it!!

"Aw man, do we hafta pack up right now?" Bokuto whined, as Akaashi packed up the net, rolling his eyes at the older boy. "I was just getting better at that new spike!"

"Bokuto-san, you know that we've run out of time." Akaashi deadpanned, passing the rolled up net to a first year. "The basketball team are using the hall after us."

Bokuto's eyes lit up. "Maybe I can ask them if we could borrow it for another half-hour!" He exclaimed, a finger in the air. Akaashi rolled his eyes again. "They'd totally understand!"

"Bokuto-san, everyone's really tired, so there's no point in—" But before Akaashi could say another word, Bokuto had bounded over to the other end of the gymnasium, where the captain and vice-captain of the basketball team stood.

"Hey, guys!" Bokuto waved cheerfully, and the two basketball players shared a quick look. "How's your practice going? I hear you guys are trying to get into nationals!"

The captain nodded hesitantly. "Uh, yeah, it's going pretty good, I guess." He shrugged, looking back at the vice-captain. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, Akaashi and I were practicing a new spike, and I _only_ just got the hang of it, so if—" The vice-captain shook his head, cutting Bokuto off.

"You wanted to know if you could borrow the gym for another half-hour?" He shook his head again as Bokuto's smile faltered. "I get that you're like, in the top ten for the best volleyball players or something, but—"

"Top five," Bokuto protested weakly. "I'm in the top five."

The captain shot Bokuto an annoyed glare. "See, this is what we're talking about! We get it; you're good, we're not. And we understood when you guys were gearing up to go to nationals, but it's not even volleyball season anymore!"

Bokuto struggled to find his words. "I—"

"You keep showing off, and it's annoying, okay?" The vice-captain snapped, and Bokuto's eyes fell to the floor. The former man turned to the captain. "Man, I wonder how Akaashi puts up with him, honestly."

The captain nodded sympathetically and put a finger on his chin, looking over at Akaashi who was now collecting the mops from the first years. He shook his head again. "Someone get the man a medal."

Bokuto swallowed, but the lump in his throat didn't seem to disappear. "S-So what you're saying is, I can't use the gym?"

The vice-captain let out an exasperated sigh as the captain rolled his eyes and looked off onto the side, glaring at the hard white lines painted onto the wooden floor. " _Yes_ , you moron, it means that you can't use the gym, okay?"

Bokuto nodded slowly. "Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." He mumbled, sniffing. The captain's eyes widened.

"Wait, shit, you're not crying, are you?" He asked, peering into Bokuto's eyes. Bokuto gave him a watery smile and waved him off.

"No, no, we're cool." Bokuto insisted, looking away. The vice-captain let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," He muttered, sharing a glimpse with the captain. "If Akaashi ever found out, he'd go _batshit_ on us, and that is not something we wanna see."

The captain nodded. "I feel you man," He looked back over at Bokuto. "Well, see you next week, Bokuto."

Bokuto nodded and waved limply as the two men walked over to the opposite side of the room, where the rest of their team stood. He stared at the ground, tears threatening to fall, wondering if what the basketball players said were true.

_"You keep showing off, and it's annoying."_

_"I wonder how Akaashi puts up with him."_

"Hey," Bokuto looked up to see Akaashi jogging over to him. "The captain of the basketball team just walked by us, why are you still standing here?"

"Akaashi, can I ask you a question?" Bokuto licked his dry lips and swallowed, watching the worry creep onto his best friend's face.

Akaashi nodded. "Sure. Is everything okay, Bokuto-san?"

"I just—" A sob caught in Bokuto's throat, so he had to clear it and start again. "Am I annoying to you, Akaashi?"

Akaashi frowned. "Where's this coming from, Bokuto-san?"

"Just answer the damned—" Bokuto's eyes widened all of a sudden, and his gaze drifted back down onto the floor. "Sorry." He muttered instead.

Shaking his head, Akaashi stepped forward and pulled Bokuto's chin up. "Hey," Bokuto looked up, but away. " _Hey_ ," He repeated, and Bokuto finally looked at Akaashi, pain and hurt in his eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you asking such weird questions all of a sudden?"

"It's–It's nothing, Akaashi." Bokuto pushed Akaashi's hand off his face. "Forget I even asked, okay?"

"What? No, just—" Akaashi placed a hand on his neck and looked away. "I-I'm just worried about you. It's not like you to act this way, Bokuto-san."

A flash of a smile raced across Bokuto's face before disappearing again. "I said I'm fine, Akaashi. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to help the—"

"It's something those two said. The basketball team." Akaashi interrupted, frowning. His gaze flickered up to Bokuto, who looked away, embarrassed. "Oh my God, I knew it. What did they say to you?"

"They— _nothing_ , okay? I told you, everything's fine." Bokuto shook his head and began to walk away, but Akaashi reached out and grabbed his arm, holding him in place.

Bokuto opened his mouth to argue, but shut it again when he saw the determination in Akaashi's eyes. Determination was an over-simplification; there were flames of anger and rage dancing in his usually flat green eyes, with hints of blue sadness behind them. "What did they say to you, Bokuto-san?"

"They—" Bokuto thought about arguing again, and sighed. "They said I'm annoying, that I always show off, and that you should get a medal for voluntarily putting up with me." He muttered, yanking his arm away and glaring at the floor. "You happy now?"

"They _what_?" Akaashi growled, before proceeding to stomp over to them. Bokuto wrapped his arms around him, to keep him in place, and Akaashi's breath hitched. Bokuto was learning how to catch him off guard.

"Akaashi, stop, please." Bokuto wasn't whispering, exactly, but his voice was low and sent chills down Akaashi's spine. When Akaashi turned to face him, Bokuto's line of vision was low, down past Akaashi's knees.

Akaashi licked his lips. "Bokuto-san..."

"Stop, Akaashi." Bokuto deadpanned, and the lack of warmth in his voice made Akaashi's skin crawl. He was so used to the cheerful, if sometimes annoying, Bokuto, the one he'd made his best friend. "It's an order from your senpai. Respect it."

"But you said—" Akaashi shook his head and started again. "You said you'd never hold that against me."

Bokuto sighed, and Akaashi felt every last bit of it tickling the nape of his neck. "Well, I changed my mind." Bokuto stepped back from Akaashi, removing his hands from his waist, and Akaashi winced at the sudden lack of contact. "It's an order. Respect it."

"I—fine." Akaashi returned to his normal state of monotone, and crossed his arms. "Fine. I'll do it."

A ghost of a smile inched it's way across Bokuto's face. But it was over too fast, too soon, and he was looking down again.

And Akaashi didn't like that. Akaashi wanted Bokuto looking up, always, even if it meant he had to lift Bokuto's chin up himself again. He'd do it, just to see him smile.

\------------

"—and that's all. Class dismissed!" The teacher finished with a nod, and Akaashi sighed, getting out of his seat.

"Akaashi-kun, hey." Akaashi looked up to see a group of boys from his class. They weren't his friends, exactly, but they were friendly with him. "Heading for lunch?"

"Yeah, actually. It's my free period next." Akaashi shrugged and put his bag on his shoulders. "Why'd you ask?"

"No reason," One of the boys pulled out a rubiks cube from his pocket and began fiddling with it. Akaashi tried not to stare. "Actually, I lied. The thing is," The boy made quick eye contact with him before looking back at the cube. "You always seem kinda lonely in class. Wanna hang out with us instead?"

Akaashi clenched his jaw. "I'm fine, thanks." He nodded once, then again, before heading towards the door. One of the boys stopped him, and Akaashi rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"Are you really that okay with not having any friends?" The boy with the cube asked. Akaashi glared back at him.

"I have friends, thank you for your concern." He nodded again, and tried to walk past the boy, who stopped him again. "Seriously, let me go."

"Who are your so-called 'friends', then, Akaashi-kun?" The boy asked, the corner of his mouth turning upward ever so slightly. Akaashi scowled.

"Friends above us. People like Bokuto-san." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Wait, _the_ Bokuto?"

"The one who's like, really good at volleyball?"

"The one who's really full of himself?"

"The one who's _what_?" Akaashi growled. The boys stepped back. "That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get going." He gave everyone a once-over, before heading out the door.

Sighing, Akaashi ran a hand through his hair. He knew that many people in their school didn't like Bokuto due to the fact that he couldn't help parading his volleyball achievements around. But was that really a reason to hate someone? Bokuto was just proud of himself, and these people were mercilessly knocking him down.

"Hey," He nodded in greeting to the librarian, who smiled back at him. Him and Bokuto usually met in the library, so he'd become quite familiar with her.

"Actually, Akaashi-kun, Bokuto-kun hasn't arrived yet." The librarian bit her lip and looked down. "I saw him walk past the library, but he didn't even glance in."

Akaashi frowned. "What was he wearing?"

"Um, I'm not so sure." The librarian paused for a second, before nodding again. "Some form of sports gear, I think? He had these kneepads and these legging kind of things—"

"Thank you, Miss." Akaashi nodded again before heading out of the library. There was only one place Bokuto could be at.

\---------

_Slam!_

"You're not tossing high enough! I _need_ you to toss higher if this is going to work!"

"S-Sorry, captain! I'll try to make it better for you!"

_Slam!_

"Tell me now, _what_ was _that_?"

"B-But I tossed higher like you told me to! And you managed to hit it, as well!"

"Only very barely! Your toss was too high!"

"S-Sorry, captain!"

_Slam!_

"What even was—"

"I'm sorry, captain!"

"Don't be," Akaashi stepped into the gym. Bokuto looked away. Akaashi turned his attention to the first-year trainee setter. "You did a good job based on your capabilities so far. We can work on some of the other stuff later."

The first-year nodded gratefully. "T-Thank you, Akaashi-san!"

Akaashi nodded curtly. "No problem. Now I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. Only second and third years may spend lunch outside of the cafeteria."

"Of course. Thank you again!" The first year scurried out of the gym, and Akaashi turned to face Bokuto, who was taking a sip of water.

"Bokuto-san," He began, crossing his arms. "Where have you been?"

"Practising," Bokuto panted. "I _need_...to become...the best."

"Bokuto-san, you know the rules." Akaashi took a seat next to his friend. "And besides, why'd you force that first-year to work with you? You could've asked me."

Bokuto looked Akaashi up and down before swallowing uncertainly. He opened his mouth to speak, but then shook his head, deciding against it. Akaashi frowned. "What?"

"Nothing," Bokuto stood up and put his bottle down. He looked back at Akaashi. "I'm just packing up, anyway."

"Bullshit!" Akaashi yelled, standing up as well. Bokuto scowled and looked away. "Bokuto-san, stop trying to lie to me."

"I'm not lying, I'm not saying anything!" Bokuto yelled. Akaashi's eyes widened. Bokuto had never yelled at him before. "I didn't mean—"

"I'm going to say this once and once only," Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's collar. He didn't care about the fact that Bokuto was his senior, he didn't care about anything in that moment safe from the fact that something was wrong with Bokuto and he needed to know what. "What. Is. _Wrong?_ "

"I'm tired of being a bother, okay!" Bokuto's face crumpled, and he looked away, tears in his eyes. Akaashi loosened his hold on Bokuto's collar and watched the grey-haired boy sink to the ground, fists clenched. "I'm sick of it!"

Akaashi slumped down beside him. "You're not a bother, Bokuto-san." He tried to keep his voice soft and light, but it was hard due to all the emotion in his voice.

Bokuto closed his eyes. "You know what everyone thinks of me, Akaashi, don't lie." He sighed, shaking his head. "There's no use trying to hide it."

"They don't know you, that's all." Akaashi shrugged, wrapping his arms around his knees. "They don't know the Bokuto-san that I do."

Bokuto shook his head again before dropping it onto his lap. "You don't have to do this, you know. This, as in, hanging out with me. I'm fine on my own."

Akaashi gave Bokuto a look. "You think I'm doing this because of you?"

Bokuto shrugged. "Well, yeah, I mean, it's seems like something you'd do." He waved a hand randomly. "Something out of the goodness of your heart."

"It's been two years, Bokuto-san. I figured you'd know me better than that." Akaashi lay his head against the wooden wall, swallowing. "I genuinely like you as a person, Bokuto-san."

_"I genuinely like you."_

_"You keep showing off, and it's annoying."_

_"Someone get the man a medal."_

"Stop. _Lying_." On the last word, Bokuto pushed himself off the wall and stood up. Akaashi followed, one step behind.

"I'm not lying, Bokuto-san." Akaashi tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and glared. "I don't have any time for it."

"I get that I'm annoying and shit, but goddamn it Akaashi, you do not need to keep—"

"You listen and you listen _good_ ," Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's collar and pulled him closer to him, so close their noses were practically touching. Akaashi could feel Bokuto's speeding heart, and Bokuto could feel Akaashi's hot breath on his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"You're my _friend_ ," He spat. "I care about you. A lot. A lot more than I should. But I can't help it, because you're my friend. My best friend."

"Akaashi, I—"

"So when I see you acting stupid, just because some dumb guy on the basketball team find you annoying, I don't get it. Because you've got my attention and admiration—how much more do you _need_?"

"I'm not an attention-seeker, Akaashi," Bokuto looked away. "If that's what you're suggesting."

"I'm not _suggesting_ anything!" Akaashi yelled, and Bokuto winced. "All I'm saying is, you've got me, whether you like it or not. You've got my full attention, and you'll always have it. No matter what. I'm stuck with you, you're stuck with me. Stop acting like such a prissy little baby and _get over it_."

"Akaa—"

"This isn't the last time this is going to happen, you hear me?" Akaashi snarled. "People are always going to hate you, or find you annoying. That's never going to change. All you can change is your attitude, okay? All you can change is your attitude, and the way you react to them."

Akaashi let Bokuto go, and watched as the older boy slid down onto the floor. "Am I really that annoying, Akaashi?"

Bokuto watched his friend give him a look he couldn't decipher. "Of course, Bokuto-san."

Silence.

Then the gym was filled with the booming sound of Bokuto's laughter, bouncing off the walls. His head was tilted back, and he had tears running down his cheeks, and the whole ordeal made him look so... _weird_ that Akaashi couldn't stop the giggles, either.

Soon they were both clutching their stomachs, gasping desperately for air. Akaashi leaned his head against Bokuto's shoulder, and buried his face in the soft material of the grey haired boy's volleyball jersey. Bokuto sighed in content, and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Akaashi." He muttered, and Akaashi lifted his head.

"For what, Bokuto-san?"

"For being here," He opened his eyes and looked at Akaashi. "I know I'm not exactly the easiest person to hang out with, and that I can be dumb and stubborn sometimes, but you're always there for me and I appreciate that." He shrugged, a blush coating his cheeks. "So, thanks."

"Don't thank me, Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled softly and looked down. "That's what friends do. And I promise you, I'll always be there."

"R-Really?" Bokuto smiled back, his eyes shining. Akaashi bit his lip. "You're not doing this because you have to? You actually want to hang out with me?"

"Obviously," Akaashi stood up and held a hand out for Bokuto to get up. "You're my everything, Bokuto-san."

**Author's Note:**

> i originally thought of doing this the other way around, with akaashi being upset and bokuto comforting him, but then i thought nah this might be fun idk lol
> 
> please do leave kudos and comments!! they're all very much appreciated!!
> 
> if u have a twitter, check me out: tobiohshit
> 
> that's all for now!! ily & have a great day!!


End file.
